Escaped Chasm
Escaped Chasm is a short RPG-Maker game created by Temmie Chang. It follows the story of a young lonely girl attempting to find her missing parents as her world is slowly changing. Gameplay In Escaped Chasm, Lonely Girl navigates her crumbling world with the arrow keys or mouse. She can inspect objects, skip text, or confirm options with Z. She can also inspect her diary each day to read her latest entry, after which she will become tired and sleep until the next day. Plot "Sometimes... When I close my eyes...When I let my mind drift...I can feel a world beyond my own. It's vast and beautiful. ...I can see through the eyes of a girl I admire...However...As my consciousness slips back to me...I remember this euphoric dream is not real...As I awaken, my connection to that world slowly fades from my memory. ...I won't let that world escape me. I will hold onto these fragments of my dreams in any way I can. Maybe...I can never truly reach that world... But maybe one day I can still become the girl I see in that place." '-Escaped Chasm Intro' The game begins with Lonely Girl in her room, with drawings of the girl from the Other World on her walls. The option is available to explore the house, but it is not required. If she enters the living room, she can watch a short animated cartoon. Checking on Melody, she comments that he won’t eat. After writing in her diary about her missing parents, she goes to sleep. Lonely Girl dreams about going to school, where she has no friends, instead finding comfort in her drawings. The next day, Melody has stopped moving. Lonely Girl must explore the house this day, but she will not go outside. She knocks on her parents’ door, and seeing that they are not home, decides to search the house. She finds that the reclining chair in their living room has been replaced. After inspecting it, leaving the room will cause her to encounter Zera, a mysterious demon man, who vanishes after talking to her. If she attempts to watch television, she will receive an eye staring back at her. Additionally, the radio in the kitchen will only play a loud static noise. She writes in her diary again before sleeping. This time, she has a dream with a strange demon desperately asking for help. It reaches its hand out towards Lonely Girl, growing claws and ending the dream with a screaming sound. The next day, she gathers the courage to go outside, and sees her world breaking apart, while Zera observes the chaos. He is amused by the destruction, but warns her to stay inside. If she does not heed this warning and continues anyway, Bad End #1 will occur. If she does, she writes in her diary, sleeps, and has another dream. She dreams of the girl from her drawings, the eye from the television staring at her, and Zera, until Yoki appears. After being asked who she is, a Yoki turns towards the camera, opening her ears to reveal two eyes, and ending the dream. The next morning, Lonely Girl wakes up to find out that the inside of her house is being torn apart just like the outside is. Searching every room for her parents, she finds a doll in the kitchen, which she can pick up, refuse, or ignore. Picking it up unlocks the Bonus Room, leaving it triggers the Worst End, and ignoring it has no effect. After exploring every accessible room, she decides to enter her parents‘ room as a last resort. Inside, she finds no trace of her parents except a diary left by her mother stating her goodbyes to Lonely Girl. Optionally, she can explore the room more and find torn pages from her mother’s journal that are readable in the Bonus Room. As she attempts to hide in her bedroom, she encounters Zera for the final time, who reveals that her parents are gone from her World, and that there is a chance to save them by traveling to the Other World. However, in doing so, she will also lose all ties to her original World, including her memories of her parents. If she agrees to leave, Zera opens a door into the Other World, which causes the Good End. Staying will instead trigger Bad End #2. Game Guide Page 01.png Page 02.png Page 03.png Page 04.png Page 05.png Gallery ESCAPED CHASM.png|Start menu image Escaped Chasm|Escaped Chasm trailer Trivia * Escaped Chasm bares some similarities to Yume Nikki. Both are RPGMaker games with a gloomy, surreal atmosphere about a girl who keeps a diary and spends much of her time asleep. The games differ, however, in that Escaped Chasm has a concrete plot with ordered events. ** In the description of the video "I made something" on Temmie's YouTube channel, she says the video was inspired by the animator gobou. gobou makes animations of characters from Yume Nikki, so we can be certain that Temmie knows about the game and reasonably assume that she was inspired by it.